


Из чего бы ни были сделаны наши души

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, ghost animals, warning for animal death because it's a ghost story, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: У Стайлза Стилински есть одна способность. Он видит души умерших животных. Не всех, конечно, только тех, у кого остались «незаконченные дела».Дерек Хейл даже не подозревал, что у его сестры остались незаконченные дела.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513521) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



В шесть лет Стайлз впервые понял, что не совсем нормальный. В прямом смысле.  
  
Он сидел за столом и уныло пережевывал горошек и морковь, пока мама с папой обсуждали какие-то взрослые и ужасно занудные вещи. Внезапно папа повернулся к нему и с улыбкой спросил:  
  
— Сынок, как прошел твой день? Мама сказала, что у тебя в школе появился новый друг.  
  
Стайлз мгновенно оживился, потому что у него на самом деле был чудесный день. Забыв, что его рот на данный момент забит горошком, он начал радостно щебетать:  
  
— Да, пап, появился! Его зовут Скотт, и он круче всех! На перемене мы играли в Черепашек ниндзя, он играл за Леонардо, и это было здорово, потому что так я мог играть за Микеланджело, а он самый прикольный, так что у меня был потрясающий день, хотя мне приходится есть этот горошек, а это просто ужас, но я так рад, что Кенди вернулась.  
  
Повисло молчание, а Кенди, сидевшая возле двери, навострила уши и подняла морду. Кенди была _самой лучшей_ собакой, она стала частью их семьи, когда Стайлз был совсем малышом. Он очень горевал вчера, потому что думал, что потерял ее навсегда.  
  
Стайлз даже не заметил, как папа подавился горошком, а мама начала переводить взгляд с него на дверной проход, в котором по-прежнему сидела Кенди и смотрела на них с выражением искреннего счастья на морде. Мама задумчиво нахмурила брови.  
  
— Кенди вернулась? — осторожно спросила она, и Стайлз радостно закивал.  
  
— Она, как и раньше, нашла меня на площадке возле школы! — сообщил он, а потом с осуждающим видом ткнул вилкой в сторону отца: — А ты говорил, что она никогда не вернется! Ты был неправ, видишь?  
  
Кенди завиляла хвостом. Раньше это движение всегда отдавалось ставшим уже знакомым глухим стуком об пол, так было с тех пор, как они со Стайлзом были совсем маленькими, и продолжалось до вчерашнего дня, когда Кенди сбила машина.  
  
Но было тихо. И, видимо, он единственный вообще ее видел.  
  


***

  
  
Его мама тоже родилась с даром, хотя ее способность заключалось в том, что она могла вырастить сад даже в середине зимы. Мама его мамы умела залечивать синяки и маленькие ссадины поцелуями. Отец матери его мамы просто не умел проигрывать в карты. А мать отца мамы его мамы обладала суперсилой, и это было очень здорово.  
  
А Стайлз, судя по всему, видел души умерших животных. Не всех животных, а только тех, у которых остались «неоконченные дела». Например, собак, не желавших покидать своих гиперактивных маленьких хозяев, даже при том, что на другом конце радуги их ждала вечность и возможность резвиться на Небесах с другими собаками.  
  
Они так и не завели другую собаку. Стайлз опасался, что Кенди будет грустить, вынужденно наблюдая, как ее замена получает все ласки и чесание зада, которые ей уже недоступны. В любом случае, ему не нужна была другая собака. Кенди и так всюду верно следовала за ним, и неважно, что он единственный мог ее видеть.  
  
Вот так он и рос, легко отвлекаясь на души животных, которых никто, кроме него, больше не видел, что временами вызывало досаду. Хотя у него просто не получалось сильно раздражаться, ведь его дар означал, что иногда какие-нибудь недавно умершие и совсем отчаявшиеся кошки или собаки могли прийти к нему и отвести его к оставленным на произвол судьбы щенятам и котятам. В таких случаях Стайлз всегда забирал их к Скотту в ветеринарную клинику и следил за тем, чтобы они обрели новый дом.  
  
Также это помогало ему, когда дело доходило до знакомства с новыми людьми. Гораздо легче было довериться тому, за кем верно следовал дух золотистого ретривера или целый косяк аквариумных рыбок, чем тому, за кем не наблюдалось ни одного любящего животного.  
  
Но кроме умения спасать осиротевших щенков и способности временами несправедливо судить о людях, основываясь только лишь на отсутствии души мохнатого компаньона за спиной, дар Стайлза на его жизнь особо не влиял. Нет, были случаи, когда его до чертиков напугали призрак огромного удава и пролетевшая прямо над головой полупрозрачная птица. А однажды дело чуть не дошло до аварии, когда посреди ночи прямо перед его джипом на дорогу выскочили три призрачных оленя, но к двадцати одному году Стайлзу кое-как удалось взять все это дерьмо под контроль. Для него это стало нормой.  
  
А потом внезапно кое-что произошло.  
  
Холодный и снежный зимний день был в самом разгаре, Стайлз скучал на работе в кофейне кампуса, когда прозвенел дверной звоночек, дверь распахнулась, и в нее вошла волчица.  
  
Изящная черная волчица с горящими золотом глазами следовала за присыпанным снегом темноволосым парнем, который хмурился так, как заслуживал того такой холодный день.  
  
Посетитель подошел к угловому столу, кинул на него сумку, заняв место, и затем направился к кассе, чтобы сделать заказ.  
  
Стайлз никогда раньше его не видел. Он бы запомнил если не горячую внешность парня, то уж точно волчицу, наблюдавшую за ним с того места, где он бросил сумку.  
  
— Горячий шоколад, — сказал парень.  
  
— Да, конечно! — Стайлз оторвал взгляд от волчицы и пробил заказ. Спросив имя, он аккуратно написал «Дерек» на стенке стаканчика. Когда заказ был оплачен, Стайлз приготовил напиток и протянул его Дереку. Парень вернулся за свой стол, и волчица тут же улеглась ему на ноги.  
  
Они остались на несколько часов. Поток клиентов то уменьшался, то вновь увеличивался, Стайлз обслуживал каждого, входящего в дверь, смешивал напитки, убирался и каждые несколько секунд, не в силах сдержаться, кидал взгляд на мужчину и волчицу в углу зала.  
  
Он просто никак не мог понять. Чем мог этот чувак заслужить себе такую верность _волчицы_? За что она любила его так, что осталась рядом даже после смерти?  
  
Конечно, он и раньше видел души диких животных. В их случаях узнать, что удерживало душу в этом мире, практически не представлялось возможным, но он впервые видел дикое животное, настолько привязанное к человеку.  
  
Смешивая очередное латте, Стайлз строил догадки, что, может быть, Дерек работал хранителем зоопарка или владел заповедником, но парень был всего лишь на несколько лет старше самого Стайлза, так что вероятность этого была весьма сомнительна.  
  
Возможно, Дерек жил дикарем в какой-нибудь глуши и подружился там с этой лесной жительницей.  
  
А может быть, это просто собака, похожая на волчицу.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на них снова.  
  
Нет, определенно, это волчица.  
  
Стайлз как раз продумывал теорию о том, что Дерек просто украл маленького волчонка и растил ее как свою собственную полудикую питомицу, и повернулся, чтобы вновь взглянуть на них, а Дерека уже не было. Он проворонил их уход.  
  
Стайлз всеми силами старался забыть об этом случае. Да, животные сами его находили, но он не мог помочь душам с их незавершенными делами. Души в любом случае не могли с ним общаться.  
  


***

  
  
Было бы намного легче забыть Дерека и его волчицу, если бы те не стали постоянными посетителями. Однако они заходили часто, всегда одни, Дерек заказывал горячий шоколад и проводил несколько часов за столиком возле окна. Кенди всегда торопилась к волчице, виляя хвостом в собачьем приветствии, а волчица всегда ее игнорировала. Но, тем не менее, в каждое их появление Кенди подбиралась все ближе и ближе, видимо, твердо решив подружиться.  
  
Все, что Стайлз мог сказать: Дерек изучал какую-то специализированную литературу — мифы и фольклор. Большинство книг, кажется, были даже не на английском.  
  
И это было круто. Стайлз в свое время брал факультативы по литературе, но в тот единственный раз, когда он попытался заговорить на эту тему с Дереком, его заткнули в довольно грубой форме. Ну и ладно. Стайлз не возражал. Он уже давно не огорчался из-за игнора невероятно привлекательных людей. Кто этому поспособствовал? Лидия Мартин.  
  
Проблема состояла в том, что Стайлз никогда не умел оставаться в стороне от загадок.  
  
За несколько недель до Рождества Стайлз работал в вечернюю смену, рассеянно протирая прилавок и задумчиво хмурясь, глядя на Дерека, когда за этим делом его поймала Эрика — любимая и жутко раздражающая напарница по работе.  
  
— Ох, Стилински, — мурлыкнула она, подпрыгнула и усадила задницу на _только что протертую_ им стойку. — Он далеко за пределами твоей лиги.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, весь покрылся красными пятнами и поспешил оправдаться:  
  
— Ты не знаешь… я не знаю, о чем ты. Я всего лишь задумался, вот и все.  
  
— О чем? — Эрика вопросительно выгнула брови. — О чем-то сексуальном? Рассказывай, сегодня была чертовски скучная смена, и мне нужно немножечко антидепрессантов, — ехидно улыбнулась она.  
  
— Нет, — шикнул Стайлз и обернулся на Дерека, чтобы убедиться, что тот не слышит разговора. Дерек даже не поднял взгляд от экрана лэптопа. — Ничего _сексуального_. Я думал о… о… — он попытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, что было бы близко к правде, не выдавая того факта, что его постоянно окружают души животных.  
  
Вокруг Эрики вечно вились и терлись об ноги шесть полупрозрачных котов — это ужасно отвлекало. Кенди то и дело гонялась за ними, пыталась игриво куснуть за кончики хвостов, на что кошаки выгибались дугой, шипели и били лапами по ее носу.  
  
— О волках, — сболтнул Стайлз. Это звучало не так уж плохо, ничего инкриминирующего. Он же не сказал «о _призраках_ волков» или «о _мертвых_ волках», так что…  
  
Он глянул на Дерека и обнаружил, что тот смотрит прямо на него, напряженно нахмурив брови, поджав губы, расправив плечи и сжав ладони в кулак. А вот волчица возле его ног лениво лизала лапу.  
  
— О волках? — переспросила Эрика, моментально соскользнула со стойки, почему-то сильно заинтересовавшись этой темой. — Я не знала, что ты интересуешься волками.  
  
— Я интересуюсь всеми видами животных, — важно произнес Стайлз. — Я подумывал специализироваться в биологии, ну знаешь, до того…  
  
— Твоя специализация — искусство.  
  
— Да, сейчас! Но всякие образы животных составляют огромную часть моей работы! — Стайлз засуетился, поскольку до сих пор чувствовал на себе буравящий взгляд Дерека.  
  
— Ты типа мультипликатора, что ли? Как много образов животных тебе нужно…  
  
— У меня дела! — солгал Стайлз и рассеянно махнул рукой, как будто это каким-то образом могло сделать ложь более достоверной. — Прости!  
  
Он убежал на кухню, спрятавшись там, и не выходил до закрытия, когда он мог быть уверен, что Дерек точно ушел.  
  
К счастью, когда Стайлз все же выбрался из укрытия, чтобы помочь Эрике прибраться, она не стала упоминать такой постыдный эпизод, вместо этого напевая себе что-то под нос. Загрузив последние чашки в посудомойку, она заявила:  
  
— Завтра день рождения Бойда, у нас кое-что намечается.  
  
— Кое-что? — с сомнением сощурился Стайлз. Они с Эрикой были друзьями по работе. Конечно, она была его любимой коллегой, но они никогда не тусовались вне работы. Сам он к этому относился нормально — она была горячей, немного опасной и, скорее всего, развлекалась пением караоке в байкерских барах по всему городу. Во всяком случае, для этого на ней было достаточно кожи и губной помады. Стайлз же в свою очередь был задротом, повернутым на искусстве, общался с маленькой кучкой таких же задротов, дружил со Скоттом из ветеринарного колледжа на другом конце города, работал, проводил время в студии и вечно сталкивался с призраками животных, появляющихся в самый неподходящий для этого момент.  
  
Но дураком он не был.  
  
Поэтому мгновенно почуял подвох.  
  
— Да, — ответила она. — Посидим, отпразднуем. Ничего особенного, просто несколько друзей, выпивка и бильярд. Бойд захотел, чтобы я тебя пригласила.  
  
Бойд крут. Он временами тусовался здесь, но никогда при этом особо не рвался к общению.  
  
— Я, наверное, буду занят, — осторожно попытался отделаться Стайлз.  
  
— Это будет пятница, — она ткнула в него идеально наманикюренным пальцем. — Ты не работаешь. Ты же вечно сидишь дома по пятницам и смотришь Нетфликс, разве не так?  
  
Вот они, последствия чрезмерных откровений со своими напарниками.  
  
— Я посмотрю, смогу ли прийти, — наконец сдался он, уже мысленно подбирая отговорки.  
  
Эрика ухмыльнулась:  
  
— Мы заберем тебя по дороге.  
  


***

  
  
Обычно Стайлз всеми способами старался избежать хаотичных и многолюдных мест. В зависимости от количества людей и любивших их при жизни животных посещение подобных мест могло быть просто невыносимым.  
  
Вот и в этом баре под потолком летали птицы разных видов, по полу носились призраки собак, рычали и дрались, гонялись друг за другом, пролетая сквозь столы, стулья и стены. Коты мастерски избегали всеобщего бардака, предпочитая лежать на столах, и, если честно, уже совсем не хотелось пить свое пиво, когда сквозь бокал прошел рыжий котяра, или брать начос с тарелки, на которой свернулись одним большим клубочком шесть хомячков Айзека.  
  
Но даже эта шайка призраков расступалась, давала пространство волчице, носилась вокруг, стараясь ее не беспокоить, пока она сидела рядом с Дереком и безразлично за ними наблюдала, отказываясь принимать участие в этих лихорадочных, вызывающих головную боль выходках своих призрачных собратьев. Хотя Кенди ее совсем не избегала. Она вилась рядом, пританцовывала на лапках и виляла хвостом, рассчитывая поиграть. Какое-то время волчица ее игнорировала и воротила нос. Но затем ей, видимо, стало скучно, она затащила Кенди под стол и начала с ней шутливо бороться, кубарем катаясь сквозь ноги Дерека.  
  
Потому что, конечно же, Дерек был там. А с чего бы ему не быть? Он неловко и с явным дискомфортом сидел за столом, попивая пиво. Похоже, они с Бойдом и Эрикой уже давно знакомы.  
  
Вот вам и умысел Эрики — получить лишний повод унижать его и дальше. Круто.  
  
Стайлз сделал еще глоток и откинулся на спинку стула. Помимо коротко кинутого на него взгляда, Дерек не отрывался от созерцания своей бутылки, не разговаривал и вообще не проявлял никакой социальной активности. Все это было чертовски неловко, учитывая как обычно сдержанное и молчаливое поведение Бойда. Положение спасали только Эрика и Айзек: они болтали, смеялись и покупали шоты, которые Бойд опрокидывал, даже не поморщившись. Стайлз тоже опрокинул несколько шотов, но кривился при этом и кашлял, потому что совершенно не был поклонником текилы. Ему больше подходили вечеринки с «Доритос» и видеоиграми.  
  
Эрика утащила Бойда и Айзека на танцпол, попросив Стайлза присмотреть за ее сумочкой, и вот это откровенно попахивало подставой. Дерека она беспокоить не стала, просто поцеловала его в щеку и рассмеялась, когда тот нахмурился.  
  
Так что теперь за столом остались только Дерек и Стайлз. Наедине и в неловкости. Стайлз глянул на экран телефона и уже открыл рот, чтобы как-то оправдаться и свалить, но пиво и текила сделали свое черное дело, и вместо этого он произнес:  
  
— Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, — вышло печально, и Стайлз вспыхнул от смущения.  
  
— Не понял, — нахмурился Дерек.  
  
— Ты, — Стайлз указал на него зажатой в руке пивной бутылкой. — Ты явно бесишься, когда я говорю с тобой… или пытаюсь заговорить, да неважно, но если тебе так уж не нравится мой горячий шоколад, почему бы тебе просто, не знаю, не пойти в Старбакс?  
  
— Мне нравится, как ты его готовишь.  
  
Стайлз сощурился. В зале было темно, а по крови гулял алкоголь, но ему показалось, что уши Дерека порозовели.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Это значит, что его вообще трудно испортить.  
  
— Понятно, — сник Стайлз.  
  
Дерек на мгновение растерялся, а потом, нахмурившись, отвел взгляд.  
  
— Я… хм, я плохо умею общаться с людьми, — наконец сказал он. — А ты много пялишься. Это меня нервирует.  
  
— Не слушай Эрику! Я не пялюсь на тебя! Клянусь! То есть я иногда смотрю, да, но кто не смотрит? Это часть моей работы. Я должен убедиться, что ты… ну знаешь. Дышишь. Не подавился. Не пытаешься ничего украсть. Наслаждаешься проведенным у нас временем.  
  
— Я не говорил, что ты пялишься _на меня_ , — Дерек выглядел так, словно не знал, что и думать. — Ты смотришь куда-то… в пространство.  
  
— Вот как. Может быть, я вижу призраков.  
  
— Слушай, — вздохнул Дерек. — Мне нужно уйти отсюда. Этот шум… Хочешь, я подброшу тебя до дома? Они, скорее всего, пробудут здесь еще несколько часов, а ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас вырубишься.  
  
— При одном условии, — торжественно заявил Стайлз, потому что он чертов гений. Пьяный, но все-таки гений. — Ты дашь мне свой номер.  
  
О хмурости Дерека будут слагать легенды.  
  
— Собирайся, — выпалил он. — Я скажу им, что мы уходим.  
  
Расстроенный Стайлз забрал свою куртку и, дождавшись, когда Айзек заберет сумочку Эрики, проследовал за Дереком к выходу.  
  
— Сикамор Холл? — уточнил Дерек после того, как помог Стайлзу с ремнем безопасности, — что поделаешь, если ремень немного заело.  
  
— Ага, — почувствовав мгновенно нахлынувшую усталость, сонно согласился Стайлз. — Эрика тоже это знала.  
  
Кенди с волчицей свернулись вместе на заднем сиденье, а Дерек включил радио.  
  
— Только не блевани на обивку, — со вздохом сказал он.  
  
— Когда-нибудь ты скажешь мне, как ее зовут, — промямлил Стайлз.  
  
— Кого? — переспросил Дерек, но ответа так и не дождался.  
  
Следующее утро встретило Стайлза смутными воспоминаниями о том, как Дерек тащил его в комнату, открывал дверь, стягивал с него обувь и укладывал в постель. Он даже зашторил окно и не забыл на всякий случай поставить возле кровати ведро.  
  
Кенди спала, притулившись рядышком, и прежде чем снова уснуть, Стайлз успел подумать, что когда он проснется, ему будет очень неловко.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз проснулся в отвратительном состоянии. Время подходило к четырем часам дня, нужно было заканчивать курсовой проект для рождественской выставки, а он не чувствовал своих ног, и что-то, должно быть, сдохло у него во рту.  
  
А еще он тщательно избегал мыслей о Дереке, прошедшем вечере и его позорном… всём. Черт.  
  
Стайлз захватил мочалку, гель для душа и полотенце, поплелся в ванную и, в конечном итоге, хоть чуть-чуть почувствовал себя человеком. Забравшись обратно на кровать, он начал искать чистое белье, но вместо этого обнаружил на тумбочке старый чек, аккуратно подсунутый под ножку светильника.  
  
На нем оказался телефонный номер и подписанное внизу имя: Дерек Хейл.  
  
Стайлз опрокинулся спиной на кровать, недоверчиво уставившись на зажатую в руке бумажку, а потом засмеялся, и это вызвало не только смущение, но и новый приступ головной боли.  
  
Внимательно набрав цифры на телефоне, он сохранил номер и не позвонил.  
  
Практически весь оставшийся день Стайлз провел в студии, рисуя, дорабатывая наброски и всеми силами стараясь, чтобы масляные краски ложились на полотно именно так, как он себе представлял. Попытки не увенчались успехом, и он, сдавшись, отправился домой, но так и не позвонил. На следующий день он вернулся в студию, но краски по-прежнему не поддавались. Стайлз по-прежнему не писал и не звонил.  
  
В понедельник он вернулся на работу, но Дерек так и не зашел. Как не пришел он во вторник, четверг, субботу и снова понедельник.  
  
А теперь звонить стало как-то неловко.  
  


***

  
  
А во вторник к нему подошла Эрика, влепила затрещину и рявкнула:  
  
— Ты не позвонил!  
  
Кенди разозлилась, начала рычать, и сидевшие на плечах Эрики кошки зашипели в ответ.  
  
Стайлз уставился на Эрику, надеясь, что обойдется без полномасштабного призрачного побоища, и потер рукой место ушиба.  
  
— Ай. Ты о чем? Ай!  
  
— Ты меня понял! — Эрика уперла руки в бока.  
  
Стайлз сердито нахмурился, но все его потуги не возымели никакого эффекта на Эрику. Наконец, он вздохнул и сдался, опустив плечи:  
  
— Да, я не позвонил. Я не знал, что сказать. Думал, что он придет снова, и мы поговорим, я бы спросил, о чем он вообще думал. Может быть, это текила так сильно подействовала на его мозг или еще что? Но он не пришел.  
  
— Ты _не позвонил_. С чего бы ему _приходить снова_?  
  
Стайлз захлопал глазами. Он об этом даже не подумал, а ведь должен был.  
  
— Ты безнадежен, — злобно прошипела она. — И твой горячий шоколад ситуацию совершенно не спасает.  
  
Она ушла, а Стайлз вернулся к работе, готовил названные ею напитки, которых было не так уж и много. На улице повалил снег, существенно похолодало, так что ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как думать о том, насколько он никудышный в плане социального взаимодействия.  
  
Он приготовил горячий шоколад, постарался создать сверху идеальные завихрения взбитых сливок и присыпал все шоколадной крошкой, хотя это обычно входило в отдельную плату. А потом украдкой сфотографировал всю эту конструкцию, прежде чем ее заметит Эрика, поскольку та обязательно подняла бы его на смех из-за аккуратно написанного «Дерек» на стенке стаканчика.  
  
Стайлз быстро отослал фото Дереку, не дав себе времени передумать. Ответа не последовало, хотя он и сам не знал, почему ожидал чего-то другого.  
  


***

  
  
Чуть позже полуночи телефон Стайлза ожил, вырывая того из Нетфликсового тумана. Он смел с пижамных штанов крошки от попкорна и схватил телефон.  
  
 _«Кто это?»_  
  
 _«Скольким бариста ты давал свой номер?»_  — даже не пытаясь сдержать ухмылку, спросил Стайлз.  
  
Долгое время не было никакого ответа, но когда сообщение все же пришло, оно содержало одно слово:  
  
 _«Стайлз»_  
  
Он задумался над ответом. Для него стало очевидным — скорее, из-за отсутствия знаков препинания, нежели из-за долгой задержки и рационального использования слогов, — что Дерек не особый любитель строчить сообщения.  
  
В итоге Стайлз написал:  
  
 _«Ты не пришел за своим напитком»_  
  
Ответ вновь пришлось ждать мучительно долго.  
  
 _«Он, скорее всего, уже остыл»_  
  
 _«Немного. Если ты придешь завтра, я приготовлю тебе новый»_  
  
Он ждал и ждал, и ждал, но ответ так и не пришел.  
  
Когда он лег спать, Кенди свернулась калачиком рядом, наполовину утонув в его ногах, и пришлось взять еще одно одеяло, чтобы избавиться от ощущения холода.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Стайлз не знал наверняка, чего ожидать, но спустя час после начала его смены в кофейню вошли Хейл и его волчица. Дереку, казалось, было некомфортно, он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стайлза.  
  
Но Стайлз все равно не смог сдержать широкой улыбки, хотя щеки при этом покрылись румянцем.  
  
— Дерек! Привет! Я не знал… секундочку!  
  
Он приготовил горячий шоколад, протянул стаканчик Дереку, широко улыбнулся и подмигнул. Какой же он идиот.  
  
— Привет, — после неловкой паузы произнес Дерек. Он осторожно отхлебнул из стаканчика, и над верхней губой остались усы от взбитых сливок.  
  
Стайлзу захотелось их слизать.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза рукой и не сдержал панического смешка.  
  
— Мне так жаль… боже, прости меня за день рождения Бойда и за то, что не позвонил, мне так неловко, и…  
  
— Все нормально, — заверил его Дерек. Он выглядел очень серьезным, но усы из взбитых сливок полностью рушили эффект.  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза, Дерек отсалютовал Стайлзу стаканчиком и, похоже, собрался уйти за один из столов. Это было ужасно, Стайлз не знал, как исправить ситуацию, и его невнятный лепет совершенно не помогал.  
  
— Меня от вас тошнит, — раздался голос Эрики. Она встала прямо перед Стайлзом, приведя за собой всю свою маленькую кошачью процессию. — Стайлз, Дерек считает тебя симпатичным. Дерек, Стайлз уже несколько недель по тебе сохнет. Я это _носом чую_. Уверена, что ты тоже.  
  
— Эй-эй, — прикрикнул Стайлз, — вот это уже было слишком. Я не пахну, потому что моюсь регулярно, спасибо большое, и… — он резко замолк, глянул на Дерека, буравящего взглядом Эрику, и густо покраснел. — Ты считаешь меня симпатичным?  
  
Дерек сжал челюсть, не отводя взгляд с Эрики, и та весело сообщила:  
  
— Он хочет пригласить тебя на пиццу. Скорее всего, сегодня после работы.  
  
— Правда? — пискнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек по-прежнему не смотрел на него.  
  
— Правда, — защебетала Эрика. — Я сказала ему, что ты работаешь до семи и питаешься одной пиццей.  
  
— Согласен, — серьезно кивнул Стайлз, — я живу за счет пиццы.  
  
Вновь повисла неловкая пауза, но на этот раз Эрика нетерпеливо сверлила Дерека взглядом, пока тот — явно неохотно — не повернулся к Стайлзу, почти прорычав:  
  
— Стайлз, хочешь после работы сходить в пиццерию.  
  
Он спросил это безо всякой интонации. Обалдеть.  
  
— А что, я с удовольствием, — вежливо и довольно официально согласился Стайлз.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дерек заметно расслабился и отошел, усевшись за свой обычный столик.  
  
Эрика погладила Стайлза по плечу.  
  
— Он плохо умеет общаться с людьми.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз доработал до конца смены в тумане нервозности. Он упорно повторял себе, что это всего лишь пицца, — ничего такого, вообще мелочь, едва ли свидание — но сердце его не слушалось.  
  
Он нарочито долго убирался после работы, еле волоча ноги, проверял и перепроверял все то, за что нес ответственность, и в результате Эрика не выдержала, _щелкнула зубами_ и выпихнула его за дверь.  
  
Пушистые хлопья снега медленно и лениво опускались на землю. Дерек ждал его на улице, ежась от мороза и пряча руки в карманах кожаной куртки. Волчица расхаживала рядом и с прищуром смотрела на снег. Она слабо виляла хвостом и иногда совершала выпады, словно хотела поймать снежинки, но ее лапы проходили прямо сквозь них.  
  
— Эй, — робко позвал Стайлз, натягивая варежки. — Не знал, что ты ждешь.  
  
— Ничего, — Дерек пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляд от своих ботинок. — Моя машина в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
— Круто, — Стайлз чувствовал себя немного неловко. Дерек кивнул, развернулся и в натянутой тишине повел его к месту стоянки. Стайлз пытался придумать тему для разговора, но в голове было пусто.  
  
— Какой твой любимый цвет? — спросил он в итоге.  
  
Впереди него вышагивала Кенди, пробиралась сквозь снег, не оставляя ни единого следа, и периодически пыталась напасть на волчицу. Стайлз улыбался, когда волчица, поддавшись щенячьим инстинктам, начинала гоняться за глупым золотистым ретривером, кружа вокруг них.  
  
Дерек кинул на Стайлза короткий взгляд и немного изогнул губы в подобии улыбки.  
  
— Синий, — ответил он.  
  
— Классика. Прикольно, а мне нравится…  
  
Предложение оборвалось воплем. Стайлз споткнулся, когда прямо ему под ноги бросилась мелкая пушистая тень, пропрыгала вокруг и вскарабкалась вверх по штанине. Он настолько потерял равновесие, что чуть не упал, но Дерек успел поймать его, схватив за запястье.  
  
— П-прости! — Стайлз запнулся. Трудно сосредоточиться, когда призрак белки лихо перепрыгивает с тебя на Дерека и обратно. — Я такой неуклюжий.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Дождавшись кивка, Дерек продолжил свой путь, так и не отпустив руку Стайлза, словно беспокоился, что тот снова где-нибудь поскользнется. Это смущало, но в то же время означало хоть какой-то физический контакт, так что Стайлз не собирался жаловаться.  
  
Он пытался отогнать белку, но та довольно отчаянно и настойчиво продолжала пытаться завладеть вниманием Стайлза.  
  
Обычно призраки так преследовали его только тогда, когда им нужна была помощь, чтобы закончить свои незавершенные дела. И дела именно этого призрака, видимо, не могли ждать окончания свидания.  
  
— Я обожаю фильм «Челюсти», — как-то угрюмо продолжил Дерек. — Люблю яблочный пирог на десерт. Изучаю Английскую литературу, хочу быть учителем… начальной школы, — он глянул на Стайлза и сощурился, будто ожидая осуждения. — Я умею ладить с детьми. Мой любимый писатель — это Хемингуэй, потому что он не растрачивается на эпитеты. Я заставляю людей нервничать. Складывается такое впечатление, что у тебя сейчас сердце из груди выпрыгнет.  
  
Стайлз принял испуганный и виноватый вид. Сердце сейчас на самом деле стучало немного быстрее, но совсем не из-за Дерека. Просто одна надоедливая белка задалась целью вывести его из себя и продолжала карабкаться на него, как на дерево. Стайлз лихорадочно размахивал свободной рукой, стараясь отделаться от мешающего животного. Завидев белку, Кенди рванула к Стайлзу и начала кидаться, проскакивая сквозь него, в попытках ее поймать.  
  
— Хемингуэй крут, — запоздало ответил Стайлз. — Мне он тоже нравится. И ты будешь отличным учителем. Я с радостью позволю тебе учить моих детей.  
  
— У тебя есть дети? — Дерек посмотрел на него с сомнением. Стайлз всеми силами старался не реагировать на дух белки, сверкающий взглядом поверх головы Дерека.  
  
— Нет. Но если бы были, я бы точно тебе их доверил.  
  
Они продолжили свой путь. Белка взобралась на плечо Дерека, с мольбой глядя на Стайлза. Кенди, кажется, выискивала легчайший путь до нее добраться, а волчица с осуждением смотрела со стороны на весь этот балаган.  
  
Стайлз был занят. Ему нужно есть пиццу и неловко флиртовать с Дереком.  
  
— А ты их хочешь? — внезапно раздался вопрос Дерека.  
  
Стайлзу пришлось вспоминать, о чем они разговаривали. Дети. Точно.  
  
— Да, хочу, — он представил себе крошечных Дереков и Стайлзов, бегающих по уютному загородному дому, и мчащегося за ними призрака золотистого ретривера. А потом его мысли резко переключились на то, не должны ли белки зимой впадать в спячку, как давно умерла конкретно эта белка, откуда она узнала, что Стайлз способен ее увидеть, и не остался ли где-то выводок маленьких бельчат, медленно умирающих от мороза.  
  
— Давай пройдем через парк? — внезапно спросил Стайлз, потому что именно оттуда прискакала белка — из темени озелененной территории кампуса, сейчас заснеженной, неосвещенной и немного зловещей.  
  
— Моя машина находится там, — Дерек указал немного в другом направлении.  
  
— Но было бы здорово прогуляться по парку. Правда же? Темно, заснеженно, — Стайлз широко взмахнул рукой. — Деревья и все такое.  
  
— Ну ладно.  
  
Они свернули на дорогу, ведущую в парк, и белка живо поскакала впереди, уводя их глубже в темень.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и последовал за ней.  
  


***

  
  
Никакого выводка бельчат. Никаких детишек в беде. Вообще ничего, что могло бы, по мнению Стайлза, хоть кого-то волновать.  
  
Но вот орех, торчащий из снега недалеко от зимнего тайника мертвой белки, судя по всему, и был незаконченным делом той самой белки.  
  
И увидев, как Стайлз церемонно выкопал чертов орех и засунул его в дупло, Дерек, скорее всего, посчитал его сумасшедшим.  
  
Белка торжественно обежала вокруг и исчезла в маленькой вспышке света, расправившись с незаконченным делом. Волчица, прищуренно наблюдавшая за всей сценой, глянула на Стайлза каким-то расчетливым взглядом желтых глаз. Кенди выглядела невероятно расстроенной тем, что ей не удалось поймать рыжую мелочь.  
  
— Ну что! — заявил Стайлз, отряхивая снег с колен. Дерек, судя по его виду, жалел обо всех решениях, приведших его выкапывать орех посреди парка. — Может, поедим пиццы? Я проголодался!  
  
— Конечно, — медленно ответил Дерек. — Давай.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз наполовину свесился головой вниз с кровати, прижимая телефон к уху и плотно прикрыв глаза. Кенди, давно привыкшая к подобным вывертам, не обращала на это никакого внимания.  
  
— Эллисон будет так рада, что ты ходил на свидание, — раздался радостный голос Скотта.  
  
—  _Ужасное_ свидание. Он наверняка мне больше не позвонит.  
  
— Не будь пессимистом. Все возможно. В смысле, ты же сказал, что пицца была вкусной, верно? Так что это плюс.  
  
— Пицца была вкусной, — мрачно согласился Стайлз. — Но вот копаться в снегу в поисках ореха было реально фигово. К тому же его волчица преследует меня. Клянусь, она проводила меня до самого дома. Это странно, Скотт. Они обычно так не делают, если, конечно, им что-то не нужно. И как вообще этот парень добился от волчицы такой любви, что она остается вместе с ним даже после смерти? Бессмыслица какая-то.  
  
— Может быть, это просто собака, — при всей дерьмовости сложившейся ситуации голос Скотта звучал слишком весело. — Думаю, что ты не на то обращаешь внимание. У тебя почти год не было свиданий, Стайлз. Любое свидание лучше полного их отсутствия.  
  
— Но мне хотелось, чтобы это свидание стало _лучшим_. Он такой охренительно милый, Скотт. Он постоянно рычит, не может смотреть в глаза дольше полусекунды, а потом начинает краснеть и заикаться, и это так умилительно, что у меня все внутри скручивает в узелок. Я его едва знаю… и все, что я знаю…  
  
— Ему нравятся синий, Хемингуэй и «Челюсти», — начал перечислять Скотт. — Он слушает классический рок. Он избегает разговоров о своей семье. У него лицо и тело Греческого Бога. Ты уже говорил. Шесть раз.  
  
— Мы могли бы сходить на двойное свидание, — задумчиво произнес Стайлз. — Так ты мог бы прикрыть меня, когда психически неуравновешенная белка вдруг решит меня утащить на спасение грецкого ореха, который она не успела спрятать при жизни.  
  
— Конечно же, я бы точно тебя прикрыл, — как самый лучший друг, заверил его Скотт. — Но сначала нужно уговорить его снова пойти на свидание. Нужно что-то более непринужденное — вы оба, похоже, плохо переносите стрессовые ситуации. Может быть, в компании… точно, тебе стоит взять его с собой на день рождения Эллисон!  
  
По многим причинам это была ужасная идея. Стайлз не мог представить себе Дерека в помещении, наполненном всеми его школьными друзьями. Вряд ли это каким-то чудесным образом повлияло бы на неспособность Дерека общаться с людьми — это во-первых. Во вторых, Эллисон будет праздновать свой день рождения _на роллердроме_.  
  
Но Стайлз загорелся. Идея кататься по кругу в лучах диско-шара под заводные композиции «BeeGees», держа Дерека за руку, казалась слишком заманчивой.  
  
— Будет круто, — согласился он.  
  


***

  
  
— Нет, — испуганно ответил Дерек.  
  
— Ты прав, конечно, это была глупая идея, — тут же закивал Стайлз, а потом прикусил губу, стараясь не выглядеть расстроенным, но у него очень выразительное лицо, ясно?  
  
Эрика, занимавшаяся в этот момент приготовлением латте, тихо что-то зашипела.  
  
— Ну, — Дерек скривился, — может быть.  
  
Это будет круто.  
  


***

  
  
Он отвратительный роллер. И волчица Дерека делала все только хуже, решив любыми способами заставить Стайлза на себя реагировать. Она преследовала его, скакала вокруг и набрасывалась в те моменты, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Он не знал, чего от него хотят, но если волчица не прекратит так делать, у него случится сердечный приступ. Стайлз уже подпрыгивал, вскрикивал и путался в собственных ногах с полдюжины раз, а они еще только зашнуровывали коньки.  
  
А что случится, реши она вести себя точно так же, пока он будет пытаться размеренно и с достоинством кататься по кругу? Он упадет. Сломает себе шею. Быть вместе с Дереком, принадлежавшим совершенно другой лиге, уже казалось ему испытанием. Они с тем же успехом могли играть в разные виды спорта. Например, Дерек играл бы в Главной лиге бейсбола, а Стайлз тягал мусорные мешки на его заднем дворе.  
  
И все же Стайлзу хотелось исправить то грандиозное фиаско с белкой, и в этот раз он решительно настроился сделать все лучше.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на свои взятые в аренду роликовые коньки, словно те нанесли ему личное оскорбление. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, в очередной раз призвал себя к спокойствию, встал, немного покачнувшись, и вдруг неожиданно вспомнил, что он худший роллер в истории. Блять.  
  
— Будет круто, — мрачно сказал он и начал осторожно пробираться на каток.  
  
Дерек глянул с сомнением, но последовал за ним. Конечно, так же грациозно, как и всегда.  
  
— Ты уверен, что справишься?  
  
— Я справлюсь, — преувеличенно радостно сообщил Стайлз. — Если, конечно, никто не решит выскочить и напугать меня, заставив упасть, — он коротко глянул на волчицу, с невинным видом вышагивающую рядом с ним. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
Все было очень _плохо_. Он обнимался со стенами, скрипел зубами, боролся со своим равновесием и центром тяжести, стараясь ехать хоть чуточку быстрее улитки.  
  
Дерек ехал рядышком, повернувшись задом наперед, и давал разные советы, которым Стайлз, в силу своей неопытности, конечно же, не следовал. Время от времени мимо проезжали Скотт и Эллисон, смеясь и держась за руки, а затем и остальные друзья, грациозно и непринужденно пританцовывая на роликах.  
  
Позор.  
  
В итоге Дерек протянул руки и немного смущенно предложил:  
  
— Вот. Держись за меня. Я тебе помогу.  
  
И это… не самый худший вариант развития событий.  
  
Поэтому Стайлз взялся за протянутые ему руки, ожидая, что Дерек удержит его и, возможно, как-нибудь уговорит оторваться от стены.  
  
А вместо этого Дерек начал ускоряться, все так же катясь задом наперед, и быстро уводить Стайлза от стены в самую толпу, каким-то образом умудряясь избежать столкновения.  
  
— Продолжай смотреть на меня, — уговаривал Дерек. — Доверься своему телу. Я не позволю тебе упасть. У тебя получится.  
  
Смотреть на Дерека было легче всего, и как только он перестал себя накручивать, что вот-вот упадет, все тело расслабилось, и равновесие немного стабилизировалось.  
  
— Ты молодец, — довольно улыбнулся Дерек, и Стайлз, ощутив внутри волнение, вернул улыбку и смущенно вспыхнул.  
  
А затем чертова волчица прыгнула _сквозь_ Дерека и прямо на него.  
  
Стайлз в ужасе вскрикнул, отпустил руки Дерека и завалился назад, больно приземлившись на пол и ударившись об него покрытой шлемом головой. Из легких разом выбило весь воздух.  
  
А волчица встала сверху, погрузив лапы в его грудную клетку, и вспыхнувшие золотом глаза смотрели с осуждением и какой-то слишком человеческой осознанностью.  
  
Единственным, не давшим Стайлзу стать угрозой безопасности остальных роллеров, вынужденных лихорадочно объезжать его стороной, был Дерек.  
  
Дерек проверил, не повреждена ли у Стайлза шея, затем подхватил его на руки, с десяток раз извинившись, что позволил ему упасть, и покатил прочь с катка, кажется, даже особо не напрягаясь от веса на руках.  
  
Все еще стараясь привести дыхание в норму, Стайлз просто вцепился в мускулистые и красивые плечи Дерека, закрыл глаза, чтобы подавить в себе чувство стыда, и позволил унести себя с катка.  
  
Вновь обретя способность нормально дышать, Стайлз обнаружил, что они с Дереком уже без шлемов и роликов в одних носках сидят в кафе, и Дерек ощупывает его тело, выискивая возможные повреждения. Он купил Стайлзу малиновый Сларпи*, но стаканчик, уже весь мокрый от конденсата, так и стоял нетронутым на столике.  
  
Кенди свернулась калачиком вокруг ног своего хозяина.  
  
— Встречаться, это так неловко, — простонал Стайлз и закрыл глаза.  
  
Дерек моментально выпрямился и убрал от него свои руки.  
  
— Мы встречаемся?  
  
Что-то внутри Стайлза болезненно кольнуло.  
  
— Мы с тобой были на полутора ужасных свиданий, разве нет? Это были свидания. Это же были свидания? О, боже, если это были не свидания, то мне будет жутко неловко. То есть я не думал, что мы «встречаемся», но то, что мы были больше чем на одном свидании, технически же мы ходили на свидания… верно? Черт, конечно же, мы не встречаемся. С чего бы тебе встречаться со мной, я ведь…  
  
Дерек смотрел так, словно не знал, с чего начать, а затем перебил его, сказав:  
  
— Но я бы с удовольствием. То есть. Я уже. Встречаюсь с тобой. Или я… хожу с тобой на свидания, — он нахмурил брови практически в угрожающей манере, а потом пожал плечами, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Это так трудно. Я…  
  
— Плохо умею общаться с людьми, — закончил Стайлз.  
  
— Ну да, — скривился Дерек.  
  
Повисло молчание, и Стайлз не знал, что делать дальше. Он отхлебнул Сларпи, прокручивая в голове варианты фраз, и, наконец, произнес:  
  
— Ну, я плохо умею… да практически все.  
  
Дерек слабо улыбнулся, согласившись:  
  
— Да уж, в катании на роликах ты плоховат.  
  
— Так, может быть… мы с тобой очень даже подходим друг другу.  
  
— Согласен, — в улыбке Дерека появилась надежда.  
  
— Тогда нам, может быть, следует узнать друг друга получше. Понять, нравимся ли мы друг другу.  
  
— Ты мне уже нравишься, — быстро проговорил Дерек, словно не подумав перед этим.  
  
Стайлз округлил глаза. Сердце пропустило удар, дыхание замерло, и он резко оказался за гранью нелепого восторга.  
  
— Да за что? — он старался, чтобы голос звучал потрясенно. — Я же странный, неловкий, вечно влипаю в неприятности, и…  
  
— Ты хорошо пахнешь, — Дерек покраснел, но продолжил решительно и непреклонно: — Солнцем. И летом. Даже при том, что сейчас зима. И мне нравится твое лицо, — на этом он замолк, испуганно распахнул глаза и зачастил: — Черт, прости, это было глупо, и я…  
  
— Плохо умею общаться с людьми, — мягко повторил Стайлз, подвинувшись ближе к нему на дешевом пластиковом стуле. Дерек, судя по своему виду, жутко злился сам на себя. — Я знаю. Ты отлично справляешься.  
  
Дерек смотрел на него беспомощно, — видимо, у него дела обстояли плохо не только с общением, но и со словами в целом — но, честно говоря, Стайлз на самом деле считал, что у него получалось вполне неплохо.  
  
— Думаю, ты мне тоже нравишься, — немного нервно признался Стайлз. — Может, нам лучше…  
  
— Пропустить эту часть? — закончил за него Дерек, и Стайлз собрался уже предложить поиграть в «Я никогда не…», но эй, он был абсолютно согласен с пропуском этой неловкой части, особенно если он означал, что Дерек запустит пальцы в его волосы, запрокинет назад голову и зацелует до потери пульса.  
  
В этом у Дерека дела обстояли намного лучше, чем со словами.  
  
 **_______________________**  
Сларпи (Slurpee) — замороженный до кашеобразного состояния ароматный напиток, который пьют через трубочку или же едят ложкой, производимый компанией «7-Eleven».  
  


***

  
  
— Я гиперактивный и не могу усидеть долго на одном месте, — как бы между прочим начал Стайлз, облизал губы и коротко глянул в сторону водительского сиденья. Лицо немного саднило от щетины Дерека, но ему это даже нравилось.  
  
— Я не против, — кивнул Дерек. Они сидели в Камаро, припаркованной на обочине возле общежития Стайлза.  
  
— Хорошо, я рад. Просто… мои соседи были против. В первый год у меня их было трое. Не одновременно, они сменяли друг друга. Судя по всему, тяжело учиться или спать, например, когда твой сосед просто не умеет успокаиваться. И говорит во сне. Знаешь, именно поэтому, — он сглотнул и продолжил совсем уж непринужденно, — я живу один.  
  
— Ох, вот как.  
  
Стайлз коротко выдохнул и добавил:  
  
— Ну, если вдруг ты хочешь подняться. Посмотреть, как я живу. И… я не знаю. У меня есть чайник и горячий шоколад, и…  
  
Двигатель заглох, Дерек вышел из машины и спустя несколько секунд открыл для Стайлза пассажирскую дверь.  
  
— Да, — сказал он, пока Стайлз выбирался из машины, пытаясь хоть немного усмирить взбесившееся сердце. — То есть горячий шоколад. Да, с удовольствием.  
  
— … И зефирки, — затаив дыхание, запоздало закончил Стайлз.  
  
После всего случившегося Скотт все же подъехал к их скамейке и со смехом сообщил, что им не мешало бы найти комнату. К счастью, у Стайлза она _уже_ была.  
  
Чтобы добраться до комнаты Стайлза, им потребовалось некоторое время. По пути они немного задержались, поскольку начали целоваться еще на лестнице, ведь узнавание друг друга дело тяжелое, а вот _это_ было совсем легко — игриво целоваться между приступами сдавленного смеха во время попыток перевести дух и изучать друг друга руками, которые, кажется, были _везде_.  
  
Когда они наконец-то упали на узкую кровать, Стайлз немного заволновался, а не слишком ли все быстро происходит. Он никогда не был любителем коротких интрижек, и ему почему-то казалось, что именно это и происходит. Но трудно было удержать в голове все эти беспокойные мысли, когда Дерек кусал его плечо, ключицы, словно показывая Стайлзу, что именно ему нравится в нем, общаясь языком поцелуев, когда слова уже не работали.  
  
Так что да, до горячего шоколада дело так и не дошло.  
  
Они уснули, крепко обнявшись друг с другом.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз внезапно проснулся посреди ночи, озадаченный ощущением слишком сильной жары. Спустя несколько мгновений он понял, что этот жар излучало тело Дерека, прижатое к нему со спины, и, осознав это, Стайлз тут же расслабился. Даже с ощущением холода от свернувшейся возле его груди Кенди ему не нужно было еще одно одеяло.  
  
Но не успев снова уснуть, он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и попытался вглядеться в темноту комнаты.  
  
Это была волчица. Уставившись на Стайлза золотыми глазами, она неподвижно застыла возле дальней стены.  
  
— Он в порядке, — пробубнил Стайлз, погладив Дерека по плечу. — Я буду рядом с ним. Я не обижу его. Обещаю.  
  
Волчица пристально смотрела на него еще один долгий напряженный момент, а затем медленно легла на пол и уложила голову на лапы. Она закрыла глаза, и Кенди соскользнула с кровати, потихоньку подобралась ближе и свернулась рядышком с ней. Стайлзу наконец-то удалось вновь уснуть.  
  


***

  
  
Он думал, что утром Дерека уже не будет. Так обычно и заканчивались интрижки.  
  
Так что когда он проснулся от тихого сопения ему в шею, то расслабленно выдохнул, спрятал улыбку в подушку и прижался спиной к чужой груди, гадая, что бы это все значило.  
  
А затем у него заурчало в животе, и Дерек мгновенно подскочил.  
  
— Ты голоден, — сказал он. — Я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть.  
  
Он встал и натянул штаны раньше, чем Стайлз успел спросонья заставить свой рот нормально работать, чтобы сказать, что он бы лучше еще пообнимался.  
  
— И кофе, — сам себе пробубнил Дерек, направляясь к двери.  
  
Волчица осталась, она вновь уставилась на него, наклонив голову, словно пыталась что-то обдумать. Она почти _хмурилась_.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился в ответ, и она сощурилась. Это была слишком человеческая реакция — на самом деле, волчица Дерека вела себя совершенно не по-волчьи.  
  
— А ты… — волчица поднялась на лапы и, когда он замолк, нетерпеливо шагнула вперед. — Ты меня понимаешь.  
  
Один долгий напряженный момент она удерживала зрительный контакт, а затем кивнула.  
  
— Охренеть.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек вернулся с огромным количеством еды, и они устроили пикник прямо на кровати.  
  
— Я думал, что не застану тебя, когда проснусь, — признался Стайлз, запихивая в рот целый круассан.  
  
Дерек застыл с ложкой йогурта в руке.  
  
— А ты бы этого хотел?  
  
— Нет! Просто… Я обычно так не делаю. Нет, конечно же, я делал это раньше. То есть и сексом занимался, и было у меня несколько одноразовых связей. Только короткие интрижки — это не мое. Они навевают на меня, хм. Грусть?  
  
Дерек совершенно неприлично слизал с ложки йогурт и, проглотив, сказал:  
  
— Я этим занимаюсь только с теми людьми, которые мне нравятся, — пожал плечами он и смущенно отвел взгляд. — Без эмоциональной связи у меня просто… не возникает интереса. Вот.  
  
Стайлз покраснел и улыбнулся, кивнув головой.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Повисла тишина, но совсем не затруднительная. Дерек прервал ее первым:  
  
— Если тебе от этого станет лучше, можешь снова меня расспросить. Узнать меня. Я не возражаю.  
  
— О да, круто, — просиял Стайлз. — Какое твое любимое животное?  
  
— Морская выдра, — с легкостью ответил Дерек.  
  
— Потому что они во время сна держатся за лапы, чтобы не уплыть друг от друга? — взволнованно поинтересовался Стайлз. Дерек засмеялся.  
  
— Просто они милые. Вот и все.  
  
Стайлз покосился на волчицу. Та расслабленно лежала на боку и наблюдала за ними. Рядышком, свернувшись калачиком, лежала Кенди.  
  
— Ох, понятно. А разве не волки?  
  
— Нет? — Дерек кинул на него сощуренный взгляд. — С чего бы?  
  
Во всяком случае, волчица не казалась этим обиженной, но Стайлз по-прежнему считал это странным.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он в тот день пришел на работу, на лице все еще оставалось раздражение от щетины, над чем беспощадно издевалась Эрика.  
  
Он не мог удержаться от радости и самодовольства, так что особо сильно не возражал.  
  
Особенно было круто, когда Дерек зашел за стаканчиком горячего шоколада прямо к концу смены Стайлза, чтобы отвести его домой.  
  
Все это быстро вошло в привычку, безумно приятную привычку. Живот сводило от ощущения порхающих внутри бабочек и острых приступов тревоги. Он ждал, что что-то пойдет не так, потому что что-то должно было пойти не так. Все было слишком легко, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
Он, как только мог, делил время между Дереком, сном и попытками притащить себя на занятия или в студию, чтобы поработать над итоговым проектом для выставки, которая должна была пройти прямо перед Рождеством.  
  
И волчица не сводила с него глаз, как сторожевая собака Дерека, будто следя за тем, чтобы Стайлз держал себя в рамках. А он просто радовался, что она прекратила попытки завладеть его вниманием, как будто старалась удостовериться, что он на самом деле может ее видеть, и сейчас, точно это зная, она просто наблюдала — спокойно, внимательно, но всегда наготове.  
  
Дерек неизменно оставался милым, не скучал, не раздражался на Стайлза, и неважно, сколько часов они провели вместе за просмотром Нетфликс или танцуя под дерьмовые кавер-группы. Даже на неловких двойных свиданиях со Скоттом и Эллисон, на которые таскал его Стайлз.  
  
И все было хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что Стайлз позволил себе потерять бдительность. Дерек узнал его и, почему-то, все равно хотел быть с ним. Возможно, у них все получится.  
  


***

  
  
— Твой папа сказал моей маме, чтобы я передал тебе, что он убьет тебя, если ты пропустишь Рождество и останешься здесь со своим новым парнем, — официально заявил Скотт. Хотя уголки губ чуть изогнулись в ухмылке.  
  
Он помогал Стайлзу развешивать работы в его части галереи, аккуратно выравнивая хаотичный набросок призрака, сбегающего со скотобойни.  
  
— Да знаю я, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Просто это будет трудно, понимаешь? А что если я уеду на месяц, потом вернусь, а Дерек обо мне уже забыл?  
  
— Тебя хрен забудешь. Этого не произойдет, — заверил Скотт. Стайлз не был в этом так уж уверен.  
  
— Но могло бы.  
  
— Еще твой папа сказал моей маме, чтобы я передал тебе, что если ты так уж беспокоишься о памяти Дерека, то можешь пригласить его поехать вместе с нами. Мы довольно запоминающиеся.  
  
— Я бы с радостью! Ты же знаешь. Это было бы здорово. Но я уверен, что у него уже есть планы со своей собственной семьей.  
  
— До рождественских каникул осталось три дня, — Скотт скосил взгляд на друга. — Разве ты не должен уже знать о его планах?  
  
— Я избегал этой темы, — признался Стайлз. — Но сам он тоже ничего не рассказывал! Я просто предположил… — но сейчас, когда он задумался, то понял, что Дерек вообще никогда не упоминал о своей семье. А что если ему некуда ехать? Может быть, Стайлзу все же стоит пригласить его в Бикон Хиллз? Конечно же, это означало допрос с пристрастием от отца, но, возможно, Дерек не будет против…  
  
На долгие раздумья у Стайлза не было много времени. Двери галереи откроются через пятнадцать минут, а он только начал развешивать работы, так что пришлось заставить себя сосредоточиться. Он выставил работы, объединенные общей тематикой, но истории были рассказаны смешанной техникой: несколько грубых набросков, еще пастель и акварель, даже одна картина маслом, получившаяся весьма прилично, и несколько цифровых изображений. Все они изображали сцены с призраками животных.  
  
Впервые Стайлз заинтересовался искусством, чтобы показать маме мир, каким он его видит — например, дух Кенди, играющий в саду или свернувшийся калачиком возле ножки ее больничной кровати. Все рисунки она развесила в своей палате, даже те, которые получились настолько плохо, что вид животного невозможно было угадать.  
  
Когда мама умерла, он продолжил рисовать.  
  
— Выглядит здорово, — сказал Скотт, когда последний рисунок оказался на стене, и быстро обнял Стайлза. — Удачи тебе. Я бы с удовольствием остался, но у меня ужин с семьей Эллисон, — он скривился. — Молись за меня.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся. Скотт ушел, а потом не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как потягивать бесплатный бокал шампанского, чтобы успокоить нервы, и ждать, когда откроется выставка.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз как раз давал интервью для газеты «Хроники Кампуса», пытаясь объяснить историю, стоящую за артами с призраками животных, когда в помещении появился очаровательно припорошенный снегом Дерек. Он смущенно махнул Стайлзу и встал поблизости, ожидая, когда тот закончит, и Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
— Одну секундочку, — сказал он девушке, бравшей у него интервью, затем подскочил к Дереку, быстро чмокнул в губы, сказав: — Я освобожусь через минуту, можешь пока сходить, посмотреть мои работы. Я так рад, что ты пришел, и мой папа хочет, чтобы я пригласил тебя к нам на Рождество, чтобы он мог с тобой познакомиться!  
  
Он сверкнул еще одной широкой улыбкой. Пока Дерек выглядел, как олень, оказавшийся в особенно ярком свете фар, Стайлз вернулся к корреспондентке и начал торжественно размахивать руками, рассказывая что-то гениальное о пересечении в его работах жизни и смерти, и как души животных, любивших нас, остаются с нами еще долго после их смерти.  
  
Пять минут спустя девушка свернула интервью. Стайлз развернулся на каблуках и отправился на поиски Дерека, очень надеясь, что не напугал его, разом вывалив новости о надвигающейся катастрофе под названием «Рождественское знакомство с родителями».  
  
Стайлз нашел Дерека застывшим, бледным и с потемневшими глазами. Он выглядел так, словно… ну да, увидел призрака.  
  
Он не сводил взгляд с этюда, написанного Стайлзом на прошлой неделе. На нем Дерек, немного присыпанный снегом, сидел за угловым столиком возле окна в кофейне и читал. Волчица лежала, свернувшись вокруг его ног, ее голова изящно покоилась на его ботинке, а широко раскрытые глаза смотрели прямо на художника. Набросок был выполнен углем в черно-белых тонах, и только глаза волчицы сияли, аккуратно раскрашенные золотом.  
  
— Дерек, — осторожно позвал Стайлз. Голос отчего-то звучал немного хрипло и неуверенно. Стоило показать этот набросок раньше, но он попросту забыл. Подготовка к выставке проходила в жуткой спешке и в постоянном напряжении. И он очень сильно увлекся именно этим рисунком, аккуратно прорисовывая плечи Дерека, завитки волос на его затылке, и изящные черты волчицы, всегда внимательной и бдительной.  
  
Даже сейчас, находясь возле ног Дерека, она тревожно поглядывала то на него, то на Стайлза, словно ожидая, что тот как-то исправит ситуацию.  
  
Дерек протянул руку, но прежде чем пальцы коснулись угольных линий волчицы, рука упала и безвольно повисла вдоль туловища. Он выглядел разбитым.  
  
— Кто ты? — прошептал Дерек, повернувшись к Стайлзу. Он так сильно побледнел.  
  
— То есть? Ты же знаешь, кто я. Послушай, просто позволь мне объяснить…  
  
— Ты охотник?  
  
— Я не охотник. Я _вегетарианец_ , и не охочусь! Просто послушай, я все объясню.  
  
Он протянул руку, отчаянно желая прикоснуться, стереть это ошарашенное, сокрушенное выражение на его лице, но Дерек отшатнулся.  
  
— Не надо, — холодно сказал он. — Не трогай меня. Я должен был… держись от меня подальше. И если я узнаю, что ты как-то… хоть как-то со всем этим связан…  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — потрясенно вымолвил Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, Дерек.  
  
— Даже не подходи ко мне.  
  
Дерек отпихнул его, пулей вылетел из галереи, а Стайлз ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед. Дышать было больно, хотелось разреветься, он понятия не имел, какого хрена только что произошло, а все вокруг, казалось, смотрели только на него.  
  
Стайлз развернулся, сморгнул слезы и набрал Скотта, хотя руки тряслись настолько сильно, что он едва мог удержать телефон.  
  
Скотт ответил на звонок, и Стайлз с прерывистым, сокрушенным смешком сказал:  
  
— Скотт, я не думаю, что он поедет с нами домой на Рождество.  
  


***

  
  
У Стайлза не получилось дозвониться Дереку, поэтому он переключился на сообщения, ограничившись тремя, прежде чем сдаться. В первое утро после окончания занятий он сел на автобус, доехал до дома Дерека, но подъездная дорожка была пуста, и самого Дерека не оказалось дома, так что Стайлз отправился в студию, чтобы поработать над итоговым проектом для курса живописи.  
  
Кенди старалась его развеселить, гонялась за брошенными им в мусорный бак бумажками, а потом выглядела растерянной, не сумев поймать их и принести назад. Стайлз назвал ее хорошей собакой, но все это совсем не помогало.  
  
Стайлз пытался нарисовать какой-нибудь простенький пейзаж — деревья, горы, воду. Что-то в стиле Боба Росса. Но его деревья выходили слишком прямыми, горы получались какого-то неправильного оттенка серого, а вода так и вовсе выглядела, как катастрофа. Пытаться все это исправить, будучи в таком расстроенном, взволнованном и тревожном состоянии, было не самой лучшей идеей, и поздно вечером, практически уничтожив картину, он все же сдался. Он единственный оставался в студии, все остальные, скорее всего, уже разъехались на каникулы сразу после выставки. Стайлз бы тоже давно уехал, если бы не завтрашняя смена на работе.  
  
Но его картина — катастрофа. Вся его _жизнь_  — катастрофа. И когда время приблизилось к полуночи, он упал спиной на пол и застонал, прикрыв глаза руками и стараясь просто дышать.  
  
Именно тогда он почувствовал на себе взгляд и повернул голову.  
  
Это оказалась волчица. Стайлз не знал, когда она пришла и зачем, но ее здесь вообще не должно было быть. Насколько он знал, привязанные к определенному человеку призраки редко посещали кого-то другого. Несколько раз она оставалась рядом с ним, когда Дерек выходил из комнаты, но никогда не приходила к нему специально.  
  
И, тем не менее, она сейчас расхаживала вдоль дальней стены, не сводя с него взгляд. Впервые Кенди не ринулась приветствовать ее, а осталась возле Стайлза, уткнувшись в него носом.  
  
Стайлз сел и потер глаза ладонями. Он даже не понял, когда начал плакать.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Она прекратила расхаживать вдоль стены и медленно направилась к нему.  
  
— Дерек в порядке… так ведь?  
  
Она подошла еще ближе.  
  
Стайлз понимал, что если бы с Дереком что-то случилось, она вела бы себя совсем иначе. Он согнул ноги в коленях, внимательно на нее посмотрел, а затем спокойно сказал: — Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать? Ты не похожа на тех призраков, которых я встречал раньше. Чего ты _хочешь_?  
  
Она сощурилась, оскалилась, а спустя одну долгую минуту откинула голову назад и завыла. Стайлз ничего не услышал.  
  
— А мне, похоже, нужна спиритическая доска, — раздраженно фыркнул он. — Если, конечно, волки знают, как писать.  
  
Но волчица будто взбесилась. Она прыгала, носилась кругами, неистово кивала головой, кажется, лаяла, клацала зубами и рычала, и просто не могло быть такого, что волчица умела писать.  
  
Несмотря на эту мысль, Стайлз быстро вырвал страницу из своего альбома и начал маркером по порядку записывать буквы. Дописав весь алфавит до конца, он со скептическим взглядом помахал листом у нее перед носом.  
  
— Так, ну и как мы…  
  
Она аккуратно и совершенно осознанно поставила лапу на букву «Л».  
  
Стайлз втянул носом воздух и записал первую букву. Дождавшись, когда он вновь поднимет взгляд, она указала на остальные буквы: «О», «Р» и «А».  
  
Стайлз послушно записал и увидел, что получилось.  
  
ЛОРА.  
  
— Ух ты, — сказал он, — довольно странное имя для волка. Я бы назвал тебя Локи, Лупа, может быть, Белый Клык или еще как-нибудь в том же духе.  
  
Ее лапа тяжело приземлилась на букву «И». Стайлз продолжил записывать.  
  
ИДИОТ.  
  
Он уставился сначала на бумажку, а затем на нее.  
  
— Вот это было грубо.  
  
Она оскалилась и медленно растворилась в воздухе.  
  


***

  
  
В совершенно измотанном состоянии Стайлз добрался до дома и рухнул на свою кровать. Он ждал возвращения волчицы практически всю ночь. Кенди подползла к нему, пододвигаясь ближе до тех пор, пока не скрылась в нем почти наполовину, Стайлз укрылся запасным одеялом, чтобы защититься от холода, и плакал в ее полупрозрачный мех.  
  
Он проснулся рано утром и как в тумане засобирался на свою последнюю перед рождественской поездкой домой смену. В следующий раз он пришел в себя, уже завязывая фартук и занимая свое место за кофемашиной. Эрика снимала стулья со столов и взглядом метала в него молнии. Ее фантомные кошки размахивали хвостами и с подозрением поглядывали в его сторону.  
  
Эрика впервые обратилась к нему в самом конце его смены, в перерыве между утренним и обеденным наплывом посетителей. Она зажала его в углу и холодно произнесла:  
  
— Ты должен был стать простым и беспроблемным вариантом.  
  
— Прости? — Стайлз попытался проскользнуть мимо нее, но Эрика не позволила.  
  
— Обычным, симпатичным парнем из кофейни, который слишком много болтает, хочет быть художником, готовит приличный горячий шоколад и иногда отпускает грязные шуточки. Кем-то милым, ненавязчивым и _достойным доверия_ , чтобы Дерек смог, наконец, преодолеть свои чертовы проблемы и комплексы. А ты, Стилински, взял и крупно облажался.  
  
Стайлз глупо моргнул, раскрыв рот, но не смог подобрать слов.  
  
— Я сам не знаю, что сделал не так, — в итоге печально произнес он.  
  
— Что ты сделал не так, — с издевкой передразнила она. — Кто ты такой?  
  
Дерек спрашивал то же самое.  
  
— Да что это вообще значит? — раздосадовано спросил Стайлз, смаргивая проступившие от полнейшей усталости слезы. — Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать.  
  
— И если ты причастен к тому, что случилось с Лорой…  
  
— Лора, — Стайлз округлил глаза. — Ты знаешь Лору?  
  
Она настороженно уставилась в его лицо. Стайлз не знал, что Эрика там увидела, но она начала хмуриться.  
  
— Его сестра. Старшая. Они до прошлого года жили вместе, а потом она уехала домой, и ее убили.  
  
— Сестра? — Стайлз совсем растерялся. — А у Лоры… у них была собака? Или… волчица. Поэтому он так расстроился из-за моей картины?  
  
Эрика замешкалась на мгновение, хмуро вглядываясь в его лицо.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это не собака, — наконец сказала она, а потом добавила: — Знаешь?  
  
Но Стайлз уже ничего не знал наверняка.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — он начал развязывать фартук. — Мы с моим другом Скоттом рано утром уезжаем домой и не вернемся до конца рождественских каникул. Если увидишь Дерека, передай ему, что мне очень жаль, но я могу все объяснить. Ему просто нужно мне позвонить, хорошо?  
  
Повесив фартук на крючок, Стайлз вышел через черный ход, не став дожидаться ответных слов. Кенди щелкнула на Эрику зубами и последовала за ним.  
  


***

  
  
Вселенная явно не хотела, чтобы Стайлз хорошо отпраздновал Рождество.  
  
Это было единственным объяснением трехфутового слоя снега, выпавшего в ночь, отделяющую Стайлза и Скотта от поездки домой.  
  
Скотт быстро составил альтернативный план празднования Сочельника с Эллисон, а затем и Рождества с ее семьей, пригласил Стайлза (скорее всего, из жалости), но тот отказался, сославшись на взятую в последний момент рабочую смену, и засел в своей общежитской комнате.  
  
Он немного поговорил по Скайпу с отцом, пока они и Мелисса пили глинтвейн и упаковывали подарки, которые Стайлз и Скотт получат только на следующий день после Рождества, если удастся расчистить дороги, чтобы выбраться из этой богом забытой снежной пустыни. Они пели рождественские песни, явно пьянея все больше и больше, старались таким образом передать Стайлзу через экран хоть чуточку рождественского настроения, но у них не получалось.  
  
Когда по телевизору начался «Олененок Рудольф», и они повернули камеру к экрану, чтобы Стайлз посмотрел мультфильм вместе с ними, он промямлил извинения и закрыл крышку лэптопа.  
  
Повисший вмиг полумрак и тишина невероятно угнетали.  
  
Он чувствовал себя как Гарри, потерявшийся в Хогвартсе.  
  
Поиграв немного в «Кенди Краш», он повертел в руках телефон, борясь с желанием вновь набрать номер Дерека. У того в Сочельник явно были дела поважнее, чем болтать со Стайлзом.  
  
Стайлз раскинулся на спине, посмотрел на повисший над кроватью потолок и прижал кулаки к глазам. Еще даже не наступило время ужина, но будучи жутко усталым и расстроенным, он закрыл глаза и позволил себе заснуть. Кенди грустно и взволнованно бродила по комнате.  
  
Это был самый ужасный Сочельник в его жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи с неприятным ощущением, что за ним кто-то наблюдает.  
  
Он выпутался из одеяла и тут же вскрикнул, заметив в углу спальни слабое золотое свечение пары глаз.  
  
Обычно, когда его посреди ночи посещали мохнатые призраки, было не так жутко.  
  
Секунду спустя он увидел Лору, волчицу Дерека, когда та вышла из тени и шагнула в пятно тусклого света фонаря через окно.  
  
— В чем дело? — Стайлз сонно потер глаза. — Дерек попал в беду?  
  
Она обнажила зубы, изящно развернулась, направившись в сторону двери, а затем нетерпеливо оглянулась, явно ожидая, что он последует за ней.  
  
Когда Стайлз последний раз так следовал посреди ночи за животным, это была рыжая кошка. Та привела к канаве в паре кварталов отсюда, где лежало ее сбитое машиной тело. Для него это был самый ужасающий опыт, но он осторожно снял с тельца ошейник и вернул по адресу, указанному на обратной стороне. Похоже, хозяева искали Мармеладку три дня, расклеивали по округе объявления о пропаже и были раздавлены новостью, но все же благодарны, что теперь они, по крайней мере, знали, что произошло.  
  
— Постой, — позвал Стайлз, соскользнув с кровати. — Дерек на самом деле попал в беду? Он ранен? Я ему нужен? Случилось что-то серьезное?  
  
Лора обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, и Стайлз принял это за положительный ответ. Он нашарил в темноте джинсы, надел свитер, зимнюю шапку, натянул куртку с перчатками и поспешил к двери, последовав за волчицей по коридору. Кенди семенила сразу следом за ним.  
  
Улица встретила их ужасным холодом, снова валил снег, а автобусы в такой поздний час уже не ходили. Хотя Дерек жил всего лишь в двадцати минутах ходьбы, а если идти быстрее, то можно согреться. Волчица вряд ли будет ждать такси.  
  
Вокруг было так безлюдно и тихо, что Стайлз начал напевать себе под нос песню из «Рождественской истории», просто чтобы нарушить эту тишину.  
  
Он переживал всю дорогу, обдумывая всевозможные варианты. Это помогало не обращать внимания на обожженные морозом щеки, кончик носа и онемение в пальцах ног.  
  
Он волновался, что Дерек мог пораниться, а рядом не было никого, чтобы ему помочь. Волновался, что Дереку в Рождество настолько одиноко и грустно, что Лора от отчаяния отправилась за Стайлзом, хотя тот, возможно, был последним человеком, кого Дерек хотел бы видеть рядом с собой. Волновался о том, что Дерек стал жертвой взлома или едва живой лежал сейчас где-нибудь, попав в автомобильную аварию, — хотя Лора, кажется, вела его прямиком к небольшому дому Дерека.  
  
Может быть, Дерек заболел, и некому принести ему тарелку супа.  
  
Когда он наконец-то добрался до дома Дерека, по дороге поскользнувшись и завалившись в сугробы в трех разных местах, Стайлз настолько сильно дрожал, что вряд ли смог бы нормально говорить.  
  
Поначалу показалось, что в доме темно. Стайлз заволновался еще сильнее, вскочил по ступенькам крыльца и занес руку для удара по двери.  
  
И вдруг застыл на месте. Он представлял себе множество разных картин, из-за которых Лора посчитала, что Дерек в нем нуждается, и во всех из них тот был ранен и несчастен, либо одинок и потерян.  
  
Но сейчас, стоя на крыльце дома Дерека, Стайлз видел сквозь окно в гостиной, что тому совсем не одиноко. Горел экран включенного телевизора, заливая комнату приглушенным светом, а Дерек ютился на диване вместе с Эрикой, Бойдом и Айзеком. Они смотрели Рождественский выпуск «Чарли Брауна», и столик перед ними был заставлен чашками горячего шоколада и мисками с попкорном. Они сонно прижимались друг к другу, даже кошки Эрики довольно свернулись рядышком, и Дерек в Стайлзе определенно нисколечко не нуждался.  
  
И это внезапно переполнило чашу. Давящая тишина вокруг, одиночество, беспокойство и тревога — все это постепенно скручивалось в тугой клубок в животе с вечера выставки два дня назад. Ссадины на сердце, кажется, просто ждали официального уведомления, что Дерек его бросил, чтобы превратиться в огромные трещины и изломы.  
  
Он издал слабый звук, всего лишь маленький выдох, перехваченный в горле совсем тихим всхлипом, но Дерек тут же вскинул голову и уставился прямо в окно.  
  
Хотя вокруг было темно, и Дерек, конечно же, не мог его видеть.  
  
Но Стайлз все равно запаниковал, спустился со ступенек и развернулся, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда. Ему вообще не стоило сюда приходить.  
  
— Это было жестоко, — обратился он к Лоре, тревожно следившей за ним со ступенек. Кенди так же тревожно расхаживала по сугробам. — С ним все хорошо, даже отлично. Это все… — резко замолкнув, он сделал глубокий судорожный вдох, обжегший легкие, сморгнул глупые слезы, которые все равно просто замерзли бы на его ресницах, и попытался заставить онемевшие ноги унести его прочь по безлюдной улице.  
  
Услышав, как за его спиной открылась дверь, он застыл на месте, закрыл глаза и выдохнул, мысленно проклиная Дерека и Лору, снег, темноту, Рождество и собственную глупость — все разом.  
  
— Стайлз? — спросил Дерек, и даже в царящей вокруг полнейшей тишине его голос прозвучал тихо.  
  
Стайлз долго медлил, ждал, что земля разверзнется под ногами и поглотит его, в качестве маленького рождественского чуда спасая его из этой ситуации, но ничего подобного не произошло. Там по-прежнему были он, снег, призрак волчицы и Дерек.  
  
— Дерек! — Стайлз обернулся и заставил себя радостно улыбнуться. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что его улыбка выглядит именно так, потому что лицо онемело, и он понятия не имел, насколько хорошо у него получилось. — Привет! Прости, я не хотел тебе мешать, как дела, ты выглядишь круто, а я просто был тут неподалеку. Я уже ухожу, прости еще раз.  
  
Дерек сделал шаг вперед. Он даже _обувь_ не надел, но холод, кажется, его совсем не беспокоил.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Стайлз беспомощно выставил перед собой закрытые варежками ладони.  
  
— Меня привела твоя волчица. Я думал, что ты попал в беду.  
  
Дерек сложил на груди руки, а в дверном проеме позади него внезапно появились еще три фигуры — Айзек, Эрика и Бойд.  
  
— Моя волчица? — настороженно переспросил Дерек. По крайней мере, он не был зол. Или хотя бы не выглядел таковым.  
  
Стайлз уронил руки, опустил плечи и, уставившись на Лору, пояснил:  
  
— Черная волчица, которая повсюду следует за тобой. Я вижу души умерших животных. Сюрприз, — он вяло пошевелил пальцами и пожал плечами, потупив взгляд вниз и ковыряя снег носком кроссовка. — Она сказала, что ее зовут Лора.  
  
После упоминания имени внезапно послышалось рычание, Стайлз резко повернул голову в сторону Лоры, но та лишь молча переводила взгляд с него на Дерека и обратно.  
  
А рычание, судя по всему, исходило от Эрики, Айзека и Бойда.  
  
Стайлз уставился на них, широко раскрыв глаза. Он сделал шаг назад, и _глаза Эрики загорелись желтым_.  
  
Стайлз жутко испугался, развернулся и попытался убежать, но далеко уйти не удалось, потому что сильный удар в спину повалил его на снег и заставил перевернуться, выбив весь дух. Не успев прийти в себя после падения, Стайлз оказался прижатым к земле каким-то безбровым существом с горящими глазами, и закричал.  
  
Он был уверен, что ему сейчас вырвут глотку, но существо вдруг отбросило в сторону, а затем над ним присел Дерек, рыкнув:  
  
— Отвали, Эрика.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на нее с болью и ужасом, а потом увидел, как слетевшая с катушек Кенди залаяла, бросаясь на Эрику и клацая зубами на ее кошек. Но Лора быстро оказалась рядом, придавила ее к земле, начала успокаивающе тыкаться в нее носом и вылизывать морду, пока Кенди не успокоилась, уткнувшись в мех волчицы.  
  
Глаза Дерека тоже светились, только ярко красным, но его лицо, по крайней мере, оставалось его лицом. Другое существо, видимо, Эрика, — _какого хрена?_  — огрызнулось:  
  
— Он охотник! Он знает о Лоре!  
  
— Охотники, как правило, не кричат и не дают деру, когда видят тебя, — спокойно урезонил ее Бойд, наблюдая со стороны. — Обычно они сразу хватаются за оружие.  
  
— Оружие? — почти пищащим голосом вскрикнул Стайлз. — У меня нет оружия! Я не охотник! Какого черта, Дерек!  
  
— Успокойся, — даже не глядя на него, сказал Дерек. — Все хорошо. Бойд, уведешь ее отсюда? Вы все, идите домой.  
  
— Я не оставлю тебя с ним наедине, — припечатала Эрика, но ее лицо медленно начало возвращаться в то лицо, которое знал Стайлз.  
  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что я не могу о себе позаботиться? — с тихим рычанием в голосе поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Эрика хотела что-то возразить, но ее вовремя увели Бойд и Айзек. Похоже, они все равно жили по соседству, а значит, услышав крик Дерека, в любом случае смогут быстро прийти на помощь.  
  
Дерек подождал, пока все уйдут, а потом сел на корточки перед Стайлзом и помог тому встать.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — прервал он затянувшуюся неловкую паузу.  
  
— У меня все штаны насквозь мокрые от снега, а на тебе даже обуви нет.  
  
Дерек выглядел удивленным, словно сам даже не знал, что стоит без обуви по колено в снегу.  
  
— Ты замерз, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Еще бы! Это все метель. Я не чувствую своих… да ничего я не чувствую, на самом деле. Но все в порядке. Я в порядке. Мне нужно вернуться в кампус… Я вызову такси. Прости, что испортил вечеринку. Я… я просто…  
  
— Пришел за волчицей, которая всюду следует за мной, — мягко сказал Дерек.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз поник и уставился на свои варежки. Он ожидал, что его великое признание пройдет немного иначе. Он думал, что будет что-то больше похожее на: «Ох, Стайлз, мне так жаль, что я обвинил тебя в ужасных вещах, а потом перестал отвечать на твои сообщения, возможно, порвал с тобой и забыл сообщить тебе об этом, потому что я не в состоянии разобраться с подобным как взрослый человек».  
  
— Пойдем в дом, — вздохнул Дерек. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— О том, что Эрика — монстр? — спросил Стайлз, позволяя Дереку поднять себя на ноги. Он сильно пошатнулся, но Дерек его поймал.  
  
— Оборотень, — спокойно поправил он. — Ты знал о Лоре, так что я думал, что ты и об этом в курсе.  
  
Пока они шли по скрипучему под кроссовками снегу, Стайлз все обдумывал слова Дерека.  
  
Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, он вдруг поперхнулся воздухом, резко обернулся и, ткнув в Лору пальцем, зашипел:  
  
—  _Ты его сестра!_  
  
Лора высунула язык, вильнула хвостом и дернула плечом, как будто в этом не было ничего такого.  
  
Дерек уставился на него как на чокнутого.  
  
— Прости, — округлил глаза Стайлз. — Я не знал. В смысле, я все никак не мог понять, почему за тобой всегда следует волчица, потому что дикие животные задерживаются рядом только тогда, когда у них какая-то травма или незаконченные дела, типа щенков или чего-то подобного. Они не остаются из-за любви, они не привязываются к людям, но она определенно была к тебе привязана. Я должен был что-нибудь сказать, просто… обычно люди считали меня сумасшедшим, так что я еще в детстве перестал пытаться кому-то что-то объяснить. Но я должен был поговорить с тобой еще до выставки. Прости, я так облажался.  
  
— Ты уже начал синеть, — вздохнул Дерек и открыл дверь.  
  
Стайлз несчастно проследовал в дом, попытался снять ботинки, что из-за сильной дрожи получилось сделать не сразу, и предпринял еще одну попытку, пробурчав:  
  
— Об оборотнях я подумал бы в последнюю очередь.  
  
Дерек тихо фыркнул и исчез внутри дома.  
  
К тому времени, когда он на горящих ногах добрался до гостиной, Дерек уже вернулся с тремя пуховыми одеялами, и откуда-то раздавалось шипение чайника.  
  
Стайлз с благодарностью принял одеяла, укутался в них и устроился на диване, дрожа и стараясь не паниковать, потому что _оборотни_. Какого черта.  
  
— Вот почему ты так спокойно стоял на снегу без обуви, — сказал он.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек и скрылся на кухне.  
  
Спустя минуту он вернулся с горячим шоколадом, украшенным гигантской пирамидкой из взбитых сливок. Стайлз чуть не прослезился, принимая из его рук чашку.  
  
Дерек устроился на другом конце дивана, телевизор все так же показывал рождественский выпуск Чарли Брауна, только уже совсем без звука.  
  
— Ты не охотник, — тихо сказал Дерек, внимательно следя за Стайлзом.  
  
— Я же тебе сказал, что вегетарианец.  
  
— Охотник на оборотней.  
  
Стайлз только испугано помотал головой.  
  
— Когда мне было пятнадцать, охотники заперли мою семью внутри нашего дома и сожгли всех заживо. Мы с Лорой остались в живых только потому, что нас в тот вечер не было дома. Она стала альфой — это главный волк в стае, — мы переехали и попытались начать жить заново. В нашей стае появились Бойд, Эрика и Айзек, а затем, около года назад, Лора поехала в наш родной город и так и не вернулась назад. Спустя пару месяцев, прямо посреди ночи… — Дерек сухо пожал плечами. — Я проснулся с немыслимой болью и силой альфы. Ее убили.  
  
— Боже мой, — выдохнул Стайлз, но Дерек продолжил говорить, глядя на свои сжимающие колени ладони, как будто это причиняло ему физическую боль.  
  
— Так что… Эрика говорит, что у меня проблемы с доверием, — Дерек скривился. — И когда я увидел твое изображение Лоры, я подумал, что ты знал ее. Что ты, возможно, имел какое-то отношение к ее смерти. Никто больше не видел ее полную волчью форму. И… я запаниковал.  
  
— Ох, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Это вообще не про меня — я не причиняю никому вреда, — затараторил Стайлз. — Я всего лишь вижу призраков. Но только призраков животных. И, по всей видимости, еще оборотней. Призраки животной сущности, — нахмурился он. — Даже не знаю. Большинство детей по маминой линии благословлены — или прокляты, тут уж как посмотреть — всякими, в большинстве своем бесполезными, дарами. Мама могла круглый год разводить сад во дворе. Я вижу мертвых ретриверов.  
  
— Но говорить ты с ними не можешь, — догадался Дерек.  
  
— Нет, они не производят никаких звуков. К тому же, это животные, и они вообще не умеют разговаривать по-человечески. Временами, когда им нужна помощь, они приходят ко мне, заставляют идти за собой, чтобы я им помог. Чаще всего причина в малышах. Я отвожу их Скотту в ветеринарную клинику, и тогда души могут, не знаю, обрести покой.  
  
— Но не Лора, — тихо сказал Дерек.  
  
— Нет. Не Лора.  
  
— Она одна?  
  
— Она всегда с тобой. Хотя она несколько раз одна приходила ко мне, что очень странно, скажу я тебе. Но девяносто девять процентов всего времени она с тобой, так что она не одна.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек. — Рядом с ней есть еще какие-нибудь волки?  
  
Лора лежала, свернувшись маленьким калачиком возле окна, и наблюдала за ними. Стайлз перевел на нее взгляд и тихо выдохнул:  
  
— Ох. Нет, только она.  
  
— Остальная моя семья обрела покой, а она нет, — сказал Дерек. — А она… она сейчас здесь?  
  
— Возле окна, — кивнул Стайлз.  
  
— А могу я… — Дерек протянул руку, — их можно почувствовать?  
  
— Нет, только если небольшой холодок, когда они проходят сквозь тебя. Ты, скорее всего, этого не заметишь, если не будешь знать, чего именно ожидать.  
  
Лора поднялась на лапы и немного нерешительно подошла ближе. В шаге от протянутой руки Дерека она остановилась и беспомощно посмотрела на Стайлза.  
  
— Так, тихо — начал он, — ладно. Закрой глаза, Дерек.  
  
Дерек повиновался, судорожно выдохнув. Стайлз скользнул по его руке, накрыл ладонь Дерека своей и, ухватившись крепче, придал ей твердости.  
  
— Она прямо тут. Я не знаю, почувствуешь ли ты что-нибудь, но просто… попытайся сконцентрироваться на той руке, которую я держу.  
  
Дерек склонил голову, и Стайлз кивнул Лоре. Та подошла ближе, немного наклонилась, на мгновение замешкалась, но затем все же поднырнула под их руки так, чтобы ее макушка коснулась ладони брата.  
  
Дерек вздрогнул и затаил дыхание.  
  
— Она любит сворачиваться вокруг твоих ног, когда ты сидишь в кофейне, — Стайлз улыбнулся медленно и грустно, а Дерек потянул руку в погоне за ощущением, и кончики его пальцев утонули в очертаниях Лоры. — И класть голову на твои ноги, когда мы смотрим кино. Хотя она всегда выходила из комнаты, когда мы начинали… Ну, ты понял.  
  
Дерек уронил руки и открыл влажно поблескивающие глаза.  
  
— Мы обязаны помочь ей, — уверено выпалил он. — Мы должны помочь ей обрести покой.  
  
Лора отстранилась и сощурила глаза.  
  
— Как она сообщила тебе свое имя? Нам нужно выяснить, кто ее убил. Нужно отомстить за нее, чтобы она смогла быть с остальной нашей семьей.  
  
— Дерек… — от него теперь исходила какая-то безумная энергетика, и Стайлз замялся. — Давай немного успокоимся, ладно? Мы же не знаем наверняка, что ее держит именно это.  
  
— А что еще ее может держать?  
  
Много всего. Но Стайлз сейчас не мог противостоять отчаянному желанию Дерека помочь сестре обрести покой. Поэтому он нашел блокнот, маркер, написал на каждом листочке по букве и разложил их на полу вокруг них.  
  
— Спроси, кто ее убил, — настойчиво попросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз выполнил просьбу, но Лора в ответ лишь моргнула, переминаясь с лапы на лапу.  
  
— Она никак не реагирует, — мягко ответил Стайлз. — Может быть, она и сама не знает.  
  
— Тогда мы сами это узнаем. Спроси, что с ней произошло.  
  
Стайлз спросил, но Лора наклонила голову, так ничего и не сделав.  
  
Стайлз старался, как мог, но Лора отказывалась содействовать, и Дерек расстраивался все больше и больше. В итоге Лора просто растворилась в воздухе, и Стайлзу хотелось бы сделать то же самое.  
  
Уже почти рассвело.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Стайлз. — Раньше она это делала.  
  
Дерек сидел, обхватив голову руками.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — хрипло сказал он. — Как мы можем ей помочь, если она не хочет рассказывать, что с ней произошло?  
  
— Может быть, она не поэтому осталась, — мягко сказал Стайлз. — Она оберегает тебя, всегда рядом, всегда приглядывает. Мне кажется, что она осталась ради тебя, Дерек.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — отрицательно покачал головой Дерек.  
  
— Возможно… она просто не хочет, чтобы ты был одинок.  
  
— Я не одинок. У меня есть Эрика, Бойд и Айзек.  
  
— И ты… альфа, верно? Так что ты заботишься о них? Может быть, она хотела остаться, чтобы заботиться о тебе.  
  
Дерек снова покачал головой, скривившись так, словно испытывал боль, и Стайлз понятия не имел, что ему делать. Наверное, ему стоило вернуться в студию. Может быть, его присутствие совсем не помогало Дереку. Сейчас, после всего этого, он не был уверен в своем положении рядом с этим парнем — и он до сих пор не мог справиться с мыслью об оборотнях, — хотел ли Дерек, чтобы Стайлз остался в его доме, в его жизни, или это было для него слишком.  
  
Но солнце поднималось все выше, у Стайлза все тело ломило от усталости, а от мысли о возвращении в студию так и вовсе хотелось разреветься.  
  
Немного помолчав, он все же сказал:  
  
— Мне, наверное, пора. Я мог бы попросить Эрику побыть с тобой немного или…  
  
Дерек мигом вскинул голову, округлив глаза.  
  
— Ты хочешь уйти?  
  
Стайлз растерялся на мгновение.  
  
— Я не знал, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я был здесь.  
  
— Я… я приготовил тебе горячий шоколад, — сказал Дерек, как будто это имело сейчас первостепенное значение, и Стайлз вспомнил тот горячий шоколад, который приготовил Дереку несколько недель назад в знак примирения. Он глянул на пустую чашку.  
  
— Я думал, что это просто горячий шоколад, — признался он.  
  
Дерек провел рукой по своим волосам и отвел взгляд. Он выглядел уставшим.  
  
— У тебя… та картина, которую ты нарисовал, она все еще у тебя?  
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
— Она очень красивая. Ты нарисовал Лору именно такой, какой я ее запомнил. Мне как будто врезали под дых. Я запаниковал. А потом мне было слишком… страшно. Заговорить с тобой. Я подумал, что ты охотник, что ты солгал, а я оказался идиотом, потому что доверился тебе. Мне следовало с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Ну, в твою защиту хочу сказать, что призраки животных, это не первое объяснение, которое приходит на ум, — с улыбкой сказал Стайлз.  
  
— Так же как и оборотни, — согласился Дерек.  
  
— Так… что нам теперь делать? Я мог бы остаться. Если хочешь, могу спать на диване или…  
  
— Прости, — Дерек взял его за руку. — Я соскучился. С Рождеством тебя, останься со мной. И прости.  
  
— С тобой? — переспросил Стайлз.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Конечно. Да, я останусь. И я тоже по тебе соскучился. Естественно. И оставим горячий шоколад на потом, я нормально не спал с тех пор, как…  
  
Дерек перебил его поцелуем, но этот отчаянный и болезненный поцелуй перекрыл собой все тревожные дни и бессонные ночи, проведенные без него, так что Стайлз не стал возражать.  
  
Они целовались, пока сон их совсем не сморил, и когда наступило Рождественское утро, уснули на диване, крепко прижавшись друг к другу.  
  
Стайлз проснулся пару часов спустя под чьим-то пристальным взглядом, и когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил сидящую посреди комнаты Лору.  
  
— Эй, — тихо сказал он, чтобы не разбудить Дерека. — Я позабочусь о нем, обещаю. Я присмотрю за ним и не позволю отправиться на самоубийственную карательную миссию. Я буду любить его, следить за тем, чтобы он ел свои овощи, не уходил в себя и не погряз в чувстве вины. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы он иногда танцевал, заставлю его улыбаться и ездить в путешествия, хочет он того или нет. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы ему никогда не было одиноко.  
  
Она подняла голову, внимательно посмотрев на Стайлза, тревожно оглянулась назад, будто видела то, чего не мог видеть он, а затем перевела отчаянный взгляд снова на Стайлза, попыталась шагнуть к Дереку и вздрогнула.  
  
— Я позабочусь о нем, — прошептал он, — обещаю.  
  
Лора расслабилась, вильнула хвостом, а затем ее очертания стали расплываться и вспыхнули ярким свечением. Ее глаза загорелись, она подскочила на лапы, заметалась по комнате, и буквально за секунды до исчезновения в облачке золотистого света ее волчья форма исчезла, явив Стайлзу девушку с точно такими же, как у Дерека, темными волосами и потрясающими глазами.  
  
Она на мгновение замешкалась, и Кенди неуверенно подошла ближе к ней, медленно виляя хвостом. Лора с улыбкой погладила ее по голове, оглянулась через плечо на что-то, чего Стайлз по-прежнему не видел, и окончательно растворилась в воздухе.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз притащил Дерека к себе домой спустя два дня после Рождества для запоздалого празднования и обмена подарками. Шериф взялся за допрос, занимаясь чисткой своего оружия, Мелисса с хитрой усмешкой его за это поругала, а Скотт просто радовался, что все каким-то образом сложилось лучше некуда.  
  
В вечер перед началом учебных занятий оба остались у Дерека, пили горячий шоколад и смотрели Нетфликс. Где-то около полуночи Стайлз вдруг подскочил и возмущенно засопел.  
  
— Ты можешь превращаться в волка, — с упреком сказал он. — И ты никогда мне этого не показывал!  
  
Дерек лениво приподнял бровь, парировав:  
  
— Ты никогда не просил.  
  
— А сейчас прошу!  
  
Дерек засмеялся, но решил выполнить просьбу и снял одежду, что само по себе уже было подарком. А затем посреди спальни, на том самом месте, где только что находился он, как ни в чем не бывало вдруг появился большой серый волк с глазами Дерека.  
  
 _Невероятно._  
  
Когда Дерек вскарабкался обратно на диван, Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы тот остался в волчьей форме. Из него получилась большая, теплая и очень удобная подушка. Так они и уснули.  
  
Стайлза разбудило мягкое золотистое свечение, и когда он повернул голову, то увидел Кенди. Та восторженно прыгала вокруг и сквозь Дерека, исследуя и обнюхивая его волчью форму. Ее хвост наматывал миллионы миль в минуту.  
  
 _Ее очертания светились золотом._  
  
— Ох, — прошептал Стайлз, почувствовав боль в груди, когда ее мерцание стало еще ярче. — Так вот чего ты ждала, глупая собака.  
  
Она скакала вокруг, как маленький щенок. Все это время Стайлз боялся заменить ее кем-то другим, а Кенди просто была рядом и ждала, когда он найдет себе нового мохнатого товарища, который составит ему компанию.  
  
— Все хорошо, Кенди, — сказал Стайлз и засмеялся, глотая слезы. — Все хорошо, хорошо. Я в порядке. Я люблю тебя. Я… скажи маме, обязательно скажи маме, что я люблю ее. И Лоре тоже скажи. Я буду скучать по тебе. Я люблю тебя, очень.  
  
Кенди в последний раз вильнула хвостом, счастливо закружилась и исчезла совсем.  
  
И вдруг объятия Стайлза наполнились теплым и очень голым Дереком. Тот сморгнул сон и обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
— Что случилось, что не так?  
  
— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Стайлз, вытирая слезы. — Но нам, похоже, уже никуда друг от друга не деться.  
  
Дерек прижался к нему сильнее.  
  
— Я не против.


End file.
